


Accidents Happen

by Mnmix



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, F/M, I just thought about this and was like, Oof I'm so sorry, Sad Ending, okay, pwease mr pwesident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnmix/pseuds/Mnmix
Summary: Is there anything worse than seeing someone you love die?





	Accidents Happen

Dr. Horrible surveyed the damage around him after his death ray exploded. Shards of it were scattered and skewered into walls and seats, shrapnel coating the room. People cowered behind chairs, murmuring anxiously; one woman peeked above her chair, meeting eye to eye with Dr. Horrible, and she shrieked and disappeared from view.  
Dr. Horrible himself, however, was seemingly unscathed, save for streaks of smoke from the explosion and singed hair tips, he was alright. Captain Hammer had left the meeting room wailing in pain, so there was only one person left to look out for. Penny.

Penny.

A few yards away from him against the wall she was laying, gasping for breath, her hands at her sides as a dark red seeped through her dress.

“Penny, Penny,” 

Dr. Horrible stumbled down next to her, gripping her arm as he looked down in horror at what had happened.

A section from the barrel of the death ray and its handle had been impaled deep into her chest and ribcage, where blood was quickly flowing out. Penny was still heaving, but her face was utterly, eerily, calm.

“Billy? Thank you.”  
She looked at him kindly with some confusion, smiling sadly.  
“Penny, hold on, no, no no no no no-”  
Terror burned in Dr. Horrible’s throat, his whole body beginning to shake as he realized there was no hope for her. Even still, he tried to stop the bleeding, his gloves being stained crimson. He could feel the warm, sticky liquid leaking into his gloves, and shuddered in disgust. 

“Are you alright?”  
“Hold on, h-”  
“It's okay,” she paused, “it's okay,” 

Her eyes were glossy as she took a breath, they looked distant, as though she were far away. Dr. Horrible's world began crashing down around him. He had failed, he had completely, horribly, failed. His one and only belief he held throughout his entire villandry career, one he had complied with all this time, now finally meant nothing.

Never kill anyone.

And here was Penny, bleeding out at his feet.

“Captain Hammer will save us.”

Penny drew her final breath, and without a moment for last words, she was gone. Dead.

He loved her, so, so much. He had ruined it all. 

Dr. Horrible's wild thoughts buzzed into a ceaseless end of white noise, as he stared in shock at Penny's body.

It was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me


End file.
